


The Reapers' Full Moon

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Depression, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine never got together. Sure, they’ve met on that staircase in Dalton, when Kurt went to spy on The Warblers. They’ve had ‘that talk’ in cafeteria. Even exchanged their phone numbers and become some kind of long distance best friends. But they were never, in fact, a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reapers' Full Moon

Kurt and Blaine never got together. Sure, they’ve met on that staircase in Dalton, when Kurt went to spy on The Warblers. They’ve had ‘that talk’ in cafeteria. Even exchanged their phone numbers and become some kind of long distance best friends. But they were never, in fact, a couple.

First, it was easy to Kurt to lie to Blaine. It’s not that hard when you talk only via texts. You don’t need to look into other’s guy’s eyes and can easily add a smiley face to every message. But things were getting worse for Kurt in school. The jocks threat him like a shit, as usual. And Karofsky… He kept his promises. Every school day was a living hell for Kurt. Throwing into dumpster before first period. Slushie on every break. And their “time alone” in locker room after every P.E. One touch here, one touch there, forced kisses. Always the same words after: “One word to anyone and I’ll end you” said with the creepy smile.

Kurt tried, he really did try to ignore that, be stronger. But he couldn’t. All he wanted was to run to Blaine, tell him everything, every little detail and cry himself to sleep in other boy’s arms. But it was impossible. Blaine was the only person for who Kurt wanted to be stronger. Or, at least, look stronger. He couldn’t run to his dad, not with his heart problem and all, but even more he couldn’t run to Blaine, when he knew that this boy had his own baggage. So, decision was made.

Kurt took deep breath and close his room’s door behind him.

***

Blaine woke up, feeling someone’s presence in his room. He switch on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" He looked at his watch. "It’s almost 1am!"

"I missed you. And wanted to go with you on a walk." Kurt answered nonchalantly.

"In the middle of the night?!"

"It’s beautiful night." The boy said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay… Give me two minutes to put some clothes on and then we can go." Blaine said.

"We’re going that way. Don’t want to wake up your parents, right?" Kurt smiled, pointing at open window.

Both boys went down on a tree that was standing right next to Blaine’s window. When their feet hit the ground, Kurt took Blaine’s hand and started walking. Blaine couldn’t help himself but notice how breathtaking Kurt looked in moonlight. Paler than usual, wearing beautiful white outfit, hair fixed perfectly. Even his voice was better than Blaine remember. And his eyes, dark blue like the night surrounding them…

"Where are we going?" He cleared his throat, not wanted to Kurt notice his staring.

”To the dreams!” Kurt laughed.

They walked in silence, holding hands and smiling at each other, turning their heads almost immediately, blushing. Finally, they reached a field out of town. The place was beautiful. Bathed in moonlight, everything was silver and sparkling and it was the most beautiful view Blaine has ever seen in his life. Kurt lay on the ground and waited for Blaine to do the same.

"You know, tonight’s a Reapers’ Full Moon" Kurt said silently. "The night is the darkest in whole year, but the moonlight is, ironically, the brightest. It’s the best night for Reapers to work."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, not understanding.

"Reapers? They work for Death. They don’t kill people per se, but rather help them go on the other side. Heaven, Hell, Valhalla or Happy Hunting Ground - whatever place you believe in. And tonight… It’s the night with the biggest record of suicides in whole year."

They were silently watching the stars, both boys deep in theirs own thoughts. Blaine was thinking about how weird this situation was. Kurt didn’t talk to him for days, not even a single text, and now out of nowhere he showed in his room, in the middle of the night, wanting to have a walk. Well, it could be romantic, but what Kurt said about the moon and that night… It scared Blaine a little. And he totally didn’t understand why Kurt chose that specific night. His thinking was stopped by Kurt’s face almost on his.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine only nodded in response. Kurt’s lips were cold, but so soft. He kissed him gently, carefully, with so many emotion. It was Blaine’s first kiss and it was better than he imagined it. He pulled Kurt even closer, throwing his arms around his neck. And when he decided it is the best night of his life, Kurt surprised him one more time.

"Make love to me, Blaine." He whispered sweetly into other boy’s ear. Blaine’s eyes widened, heart stopped for a while.

”Blaine? ” Kurt looked into his eyes.

"Y-yes, of course. Everything you want. Kurt."

They awkwardly got up on their knees and Blaine started to taking Kurt’s shirt off, patiently kissing every piece of his skin he could reach; Kurt mirrored his actions. Then Blaine bussed himself with Kurt’s pants. Once again, he was putting sweet kisses on this soft surface, giggling when the light hair tickled his nose. When they were totally naked, Blaine gasped in surprise. Kurt was so gorgeous, it was hard to believe he was real. “Blaine?” Kurt asked again.

"I have never… I don’t know what to do, Kurt. I don’t wanna… hurt you or make a fool of myself." He knew he was rambling, probably successfully killing the mood.

"Hey, don’t worry. It’s my first time, too. And because it’s you, it already is perfect" Kurt answered, leaned in for another kiss.

Gentle, unsure touches soon started be more frantic, shyly wandered fingers turned into a firm grip on Kurt’s shoulders and when the latter boy accidentally jerked his hips looking for some friction, Blaine lost control over his own body and mind. He licked his fingers and bluntly pushed one inside Kurt, earning a really loud moan from him. Kurt’s warm surrounded his finger in tight hug. He was pushing it in and out, in steady rhythm, apparently doing something good, because Kurt’s breathing was faster and louder. So he added middle finger along and started to scissor them, searching for that one spot…

"BLAINE, YES!!"

He found it.

Quickly, he added third finger, working patiently to open Kurt, not wanting to hurt him more than he’ll do anyway, although his body was dying with need. Kurt still hold him tight on shoulders, completely lost for the world. But when he finally looked into Blaine’s eyes, and nodded just once, Blaine brushed Kurt’s prostate for the last time, pushed his fingers out and positioned himself. Taking one deep breath, he went full into his lover’s entrance.

Entering Kurt felt like coming home. It was like something inside him just clicked and he felt that this little piece he didn’t know was missing, finally found its place. He was complete. They were one body and soul, not only in that moment, but for eternity. And if he saw fireworks while their first kiss, now he felt like his body was burning up with the living fire of passion and pure love. And it was incredible.

Soon, they found their rhythm, Kurt’s penis locked between their bodies, making it even better. The air was full of loud moans, softly whispered names and sweet words. They went along with the primal instincts, slapping their hips together, kissing, biting, marking each other. Blaine was pretty sure his back was covered with blood due to Kurt’s scratching. Their orgasms hit them like a lightning, through all their bodies, rolling their eyes back into their heads and making them scream in pleasure. Blaine collapsed on Kurt’s chest, drenched from energy, already half asleep.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too" Kurt whispered back, wishing this night to last forever. But there was still one more thing he had to do.

***

KURT HUMMEL

Beloved son and friend.

Lived 18 years.

A man stood, attentively watching the grave.

"How long have you searched for it?" he asked, when another man came next to him.

"Five years. Give or take few weeks." The curly haired man answered.

The graveyard was getting darker and pearl white fog was rising above the ground.

"Come, we still have nightlife of this city to explore. I don’t think we’ll have the opportunity to visit Edinburgh again." He added.

”But I still don’t understand why you did that.” The one with chestnut hair said, putting his arm around his partner’s waist.

"Because I love you. And I wanted to show you that one gravestone with your name on it is enough on this planet. We didn’t need another back in Ohio."

The taller man fought to hold back his tears. He snuggled himself even closer to his partner and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine kissed him properly. "And I know it was only four months ago, but when we get back to hotel, I’d really like to repeat our wedding night."

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Scarves&Coffe


End file.
